


Change of Plans

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Lingerie, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: Prompt: LingerieThe Indian woman leaned on the side of the doorway and shifted her weight from one foot to another, allowing Elizabeth’s eyes to roam over more of her exposed body. You see, the woman was wearing next to nothing, as the weak turquoise lace that hung off her body like a single blow of air would throw it off suggested.





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start a lil early on the kinktober, just to get a headstart since im gonna be doing THREE TIMES THE WORK LMAO
> 
> The list I'm using is one I made myself and is right here! https://tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com/post/188003753247/my-own-kinktober-2019-list

Elizabeth’s words of greeting had long died in the throat as she stared with wide eyes at the sight before her. She was visiting her lover after not seeing the other woman for too long (three days, but too long nonetheless) and was expecting a quiet night of cuddling and catching up, considering Satya was not one for going out anyway. What she received, however, was much better than anything she could think of.

The Indian woman leaned on the side of the doorway and shifted her weight from one foot to another, allowing Elizabeth’s eyes to roam over more of her exposed body. You see, the woman was wearing next to nothing, as the weak turquoise lace that hung off her body like a single blow of air would throw it off suggested. 

The white stockings and the garters that held them at Satya’s mid-thigh were what drew the Southern woman’s attention most. Such little cloth, but it made her beloved look so much more beautiful than she already was. Satya moved again and Elizabeth felt herself salivate when the clothes hiked up the slightest bit as she put one leg forward.

One centimeter, Elizabeth thought. One centimeter further and Satya’s treasures would have been revealed to her. She hadn’t even registered the fact that the other had moved closer until she glanced up and realized she was now across a face-full of boob. Satya only chuckled at the blatant staring, which finally made her white-haired lover make eye contact with her. 

“Satya…” She murmured, clearly speechless and unable to muster up anything else. Ever so boldly does Satya take initiative, grabbing Elizabeth’s hands and sliding them around herself. She pushes them downwards and watches Elizabeth’s eyes widen as they make contact with her bare ass. 

Finally she seems to snap back to reality and grins wide and toothy. “Ain’t this a treat for lil’ ol’ me,” she sings, pushing Satya against the nearest wall and forcing her thigh between Satya’s own. “To what do I owe the quite literal pleasure, sugarcube?” 

“Nothing special, truly,” Satya confesses as a small blush rises to her cheeks. “I have been… planning this for quite some time. I was going to wait for an occasion but I… could not.”

Elizabeth’s grin turned almost malicious. “Couldn’t wait, huh?” She chuckled, watching more heat overtake her lover’s face. Without waiting for an answer, she drops to her knees right where they stood, spreading the other woman’s legs with her hands. Before Satya could ever realize what was happening, she felt a tongue swipe at her throbbing slit. 

_ “Elizabeth!”  _ She exclaimed, before slapping a hand over her mouth and swallowing her embarrassment at the outburst. “H-Here?”

The woman hummed into her heat sending shivers down Satya’s spine. Elizabeth pressed a soft kiss to the clit in front of her and pulled away. “Right here,” she confirmed. “You got me a present and I fully intend to unwrap it, sweetheart.” She pushes herself back into her lover’s cunt and grins. “I’m going to  _ unravel  _ you.” 

“But…” Satya murmurs, and Elizabeth halts in her tracks. She looks up at her lover questioningly, ignoring the heat that goes straight between her legs at the sight of the usually calm, cool, and collected architect so disheveled and panting. “I had the whole night planned out. I-I wanted to… Well, I…”

Elizabeth rises to her feet as her usually self-asserted lover mumbles in hesitation. She cups her face and smiles gently. “Alright, I get it. I can’t wait to see what you’ve got planned for us, baby,” she whispers, taking a step back, much to both of the women’s dismays. “I’m all yours to do what you will.”

Satya’s eyes soften for just a moment, finding herself looking at the other in complete adoration. She then decides,  _ change of plans,  _ and places a hand on Elizabeth’s shoulder, sinking the woman back down to her knees. The wicked smile she receives could only be described as devious. “Knew you’d come around,” Ellizabeth teased.

The Indian woman rolled her eyes but didn’t deny the smile on her face. It quickly fell when she gasped at the tongue now pressing against her clit. Elizabeth was always the talker in the relation and she knew far too well how to use that tongue of hers. Satya found it ridiculous that her knees were already shaking from it. 

She muffled a moan at a particularly languid lick, to which Elizabeth only tuts in disapproval. “Thought I told you I like to hear you, puddin’?” She said, grabbing Satya’s elbows and pinning them to the wall. Satya whimpers, glancing at the door just two steps away from the two. Anyone walking by would easily be able to hear just what was going on in the room.

The thought spurred her on more than she would have liked. Elizabeth let out a whistle as she dragged two of her fingers along the lips of her cunt. “Look how  _ wet  _ you are, baby,” she cooed, almost amazed at the transparent glaze on her phalanges. Satya blushed violently when Elizabeth made an obscene display of sucking on her own fingers, commenting on how good Satya tasted.

Instead of watching and becoming even more wet she opted to bury her hands in the white hair she could reach and push Elizabeth’s head into her drenched and neglected entry. The other had the audacity to  _ laugh  _ against her while she was so frustrated, despite the fact that it was all her fault in the first place.

“Someone’s eager,” she sang. 

“Elizabeth, just eat me out already,” Satya demanded in a display of impatience. 

The red-eyed beauty laughed. “Of course, sweetness.” 

Without another word she finally begins to lap the sopping wet heat in earnest, tongue dipping inside and pushing against her walls every so often. Satya gasped as two hands began to knead her ass, then two thumbs spread her lips apart and exposed her shiny cunt for everyone to see. 

She shivered at the cool air, but there wasn’t much of it as Elizabeth has gotten back to work. A particularly rough suck on her sensitive clit has her crying out, grabbing the white hair in her hands in fistfuls. Elizabeth moans against her, her pace quickening. One of her hands slid between her own legs and into her pants before moving frantically, clearly far too aroused to simply give and not receive. 

Satya found herself panting loudly as she neared her orgasm. “Eliza—b-beth, I— I am s-so close,  _ Elizabeth—” _

“That’s it baby,” the other encouraged, “c’mon baby girl. Come for me. Let me taste you. I wanna taste you so bad, honey. So, so bad.”

Satya whimpers at the confession, back sliding against the wall as Elizabeth’s merciless ministrations continue. Finally she feels the pool in her gut uncoil and she bends over from the force of her orgasm, letting out a loud shout as Elizabeth takes every single drop of the juices she was being offered.

She could barely stand by the time she was done. It made her wonder how the hell they were going to go through the rest of the night’s actual plans.


End file.
